


Pet

by darktwistedmusings



Series: CC Anon Shorts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Brainwashing, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Enemas, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Rape, Rimming, Scat, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktwistedmusings/pseuds/darktwistedmusings
Summary: CC Anon Asked:Up for mind control?I'd love to imagine some hunter or the likes brainwashing Derek to become his loyal partner.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Derek Hale
Series: CC Anon Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna attempt to write every CC Anon in my backlog. Some will be longer than others but I'm trying to catch up.

"Come on dog, you did good today, time for your reward." Chris kicked off his shoes and dropped his pants on the entry, toeing off his socks as he moved to the worn-in sofa, waiting for his dog to follow. He settled back into position, legs propped on the low table in front of him, ass half off the cushion, thighs spread wide. He smiled when his dog came crawling into the room, head tipped down in obedience. He lifted the nearest leg, letting the dog crawl beneath before settling between him and the coffee table. Greenish eyes flicked up to him momentarily, the dog's mouth already hanging open, saliva dripping as it began to snuffle at his thighs, moving closer to his ass.

Chris has always disapproved of the way Kate had handled the Hale pack. Not for the reasons most people would expect though. No, he was angry at how wasteful she'd been. The pack had had so many young wolves in it, just ripe for retraining, and she'd squandered them all when she lit the house on fire. He'd been more than happy to focus Laura's rage onto Kate, especially when he was sure it would take them both out. And of course, he was the only person left to take on poor, devastated, guilt-ridden Derek. The boy had red eyes and a grief he was drowning in. He'd left his wife to care for their daughter, insisting the new Hale alpha wasn't safe to be around but that he had to be the one to handle the boy, put on a good show at how guilty he felt for his sister's actions.

It only took a few months, less time than Chris had expected to bring the boy to heel. Wolfsbane cultured for control helped, but the boy's guilt was endless and that helped more. It was easy to whisper words into a willing ear, to convince the boy that he wasn't deserving of a life like he'd had. To convince him he wasn't even as good as a hunting dog. Once he'd been broken, rebuilding him had taken almost no effort at all. His name had been erased so easily. And now...well, tonight proved there was nothing he wouldn't do for Chris. He could still see the faint splatters of another pack's blood flecking the dog's face, sprayed across his bare chest, over his caged cock and thighs. The dog's tail hook wagged slightly as he pressed his nose against Chris' hole and inhaled, scenting the sweat and filth that had accumulated throughout the day and the course of their hunt.

"Go on, put your nose in boy, I know you love how your master smells." Chris slid forward just a little more, feeling the dog's nose push past his rim and slip inside his hole. He grunted as he bore down, releasing a wave of gas. He smirked when he heard his dog inhale sharply, snuffling and trying to push his nose in deeper. Maybe he'd let the dog push his nose in while he slept, let him enjoy the stench he'd been trained to love. But for now he wanted his own reward, so he lifted a foot and shoved at the dog's shoulder. "That's enough, go on and lick up your treat dog."

The tongue on his hole felt divine, lapping at the dirty crinkles of his rim, cleaning up sweat and the leavings from when he didn't bother to wipe well enough. It made for an itchier day, but he couldn't help but love knowing how deeply he'd broken the last Hale. He could feel spit dripping down his crack, enjoyed how thoroughly the dog loved his job. He reached down with one hand and gripped the dog's hair, pushing his face in tighter, ass fluttering around the dog's tongue as he let out another stream of gas. He was pleased when the reaction was for the tongue inside him to shift, elongating and trying to reach deeper. It has taken longer to suppress his dog's gag reflex than he'd wanted, but he was pleased his efforts had paid off. He held the dog there, forced to swallow his farts and tongue his hole until his cock was hard and dripping.

"My turn for my reward. Go on, present." Chris narrowed his eyes when the dog flinched and hesitated - they were still working on this, after more than a month. He was about to stand and force the issue when the dog whined and darted forward, wrapping his lips and dripping tongue around Chris's cock. He raised a brow as the dog bobbed his head a few times before pulling off, leaving his cock soaked. "Clever dog, though I doubt it will make much difference. Now give me your cunt, the sooner you get used to this, the easier it'll all be. One day you'll love it just as much as you love everything else."

He didn't have to give the order again, the dog turning and climbing into the coffee table, back arched as he pulled out the tail hook. It didn't really stretch him, especially not after hours of being in without a reapplication of lube, but Chris didn't mind. That was the point really. He stood behind the dog until the hook was out, gripping his cock and shoving it against the dog's tight pucker. It took some effort to push in, his cock barely lubed with the dog's spit, but he knew the bitch in front of him wasn't resisting, could feel him trying to relax his hole. It didn't matter, Chris was able to force his way inside, thrusting hard and fast, feeling the hole around him begin to slick with the way the flesh was tearing.

Chris kept it up, thrusts at a quick pace, until the glide was smooth. He shifted his angle as he reached down, unlocking the cage around his dog's cock and stroking it in time to his own thrusts - fast and hard and too dry, making the dog whine even as it hardened. He kept up the pace, increasing his hand when he felt the dog begin to clench around him, letting go just as the dog's cock began to spurt it's release, pounding into his hole even harder as he felt the ass ripple around him, milking the orgasm from him. He thrust his way through it until he was spent, pulling out and flipping backwards onto the couch.

He didn't even have to speak for once, the dog turning around quickly despite the obvious pain it was in, it's mouth coming down over his crotch, gently lapping away the streaks of blood and cum and what might even be a little bit of shit from the dog's unprepped ass. Chris relaxed as the dog took his cock into its mouth to suck away the rest of the mess, not bothering to warn it when he felt his cock tingle before he started pissing - he knew the animal would drink it all down, had grown accustomed to this part of the ritual. He enjoyed watching its throat flex as it swallowed, waited until he was sure he'd pushed out every last drop before he stood.

"Clean up time." The dog winced as it moved, crawling ahead of him to the secondary bathroom. Chris turned on the shower, making sure the water pressure was still fine before grabbing the shower wand and gesturing to the dog to get in. The water in here was frigid, not hooked up to the heater at all, but that's just how Chris liked it. Especially when the dog tipped down and showed its dirty hole. He rinsed the outside first, enjoying the goosebumps rising on the dog's skin, before he shoved the wand in deep, laughing when the dog yelped at the cold water suddenly flooding its guts.

"Go on dog, fuck that water into yourself and make sure you're thoroughly clean." He let go of the handle and watched the dog reach back and begin sliding the length of the wand in and out, the water running dirty for longer than Chris expected even as he could see the dog's belly begin to swell from the filling. When the water was finally running clean he turned off the tap, pulling the wand out himself and hanging it back up as he watched his dog crouch over the drain. He watched only long enough to be sure the water it was expelling was clean before he left to have his own shower - one much hotter and less invasive. He was pleased when he got out and found the dog curled up on the foot of his bed, dry aside from his hair.

"Good pup, you're behaving so we'll tonight." Chris could see the way the dog flushed at the praise, trying to keep in a wriggle of excitement, and he smirked. Most of the fight had been beaten out of his dog now, wouldn't be much longer before it was completely in his control and it would stop balking at being fucked raw and dry. He'd have to think of a new way to push it when that happened, see how much further he could take it before he presented his findings to the council and started a new program based on his training. For now, though, he was tired. He crawled into bed and spread his legs wide, patting his ass and smiling when the dog crawled between his legs and buried its nose in his hole. He gave it a little puff of gas as a reward, hand reaching back to pet its hair.

"Good dog. My favorite pet. Can't wait to show you off."

**Author's Note:**

> Come and talk to me on my [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/darktwistedmusings).


End file.
